


Enduring Changes

by kinksock22



Series: Changes [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Knotting, Labor and Birth, M/M, Omega Jared, Oral Sex, RPS - Freeform, Self-Lubrication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinksock22/pseuds/kinksock22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Third and final work in the Changes series. Jensen and Jared continue to deal with the change and Jared's pregnancy as well as the eventual birth of their child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enduring Changes

Jensen finds himself watching Jared all the time – not that he wasn’t already watching him before they mated, but his attention is solely focused on Jared now. His mate continues to settle more and more into the changes that he’s gone through, the changes that he struggled with for the first five months of their mateship. There’s a calmness and peace to him now that Jensen never saw in him before, even when they were younger.  
  
Jared’s always been beautiful in Jensen’s eyes but now he’s breathtakingly, achingly so. There’s a glow, a radiance, around him. His hazel eyes are clear and bright, his stomach _perfect_ , round and heavy with their unborn child.  
  
There are still times when Jensen sees him struggling but thankfully those times are growing further and further apart. Mostly he’s seemed to find a healthy, natural balance between who he was, who he is now, and who he’ll always be.  
  
The only real, continuing problem – that Jensen doesn’t have the first clue how to fix – is the estrangement from their families. His parents aren’t that bad – they’re slowly coming to terms with what Jensen did and why and they’re working on seeing Jared as omega, and Jensen’s mate, now. But Jared’s parents still won’t speak to them, won’t return any of the calls Jensen makes – without Jared knowing of course; his mate may try to play it off but he knows that it hurts him. He even tried going around Jared’s dad to talk directly to his mom, hoping that she might be more receptive or at least care about the fact that Jared’s currently pregnant with her grandchild. But that plan failed as well.  
  
The pack as a whole is split on their opinions about Jensen turning and claiming Jared. Which was honestly more than Jensen expected. He kind of expected to be shunned honestly.  
  
With their mating still being so controversial – even after six months – they just continue to keep to themselves. Truthfully, Jensen is more than happy with that. He’s always been protective of Jared, ever since he was born. But now his need to shield and protect Jared is a million times stronger. Keeping his pregnant, sometimes fragile, mate away from anyone who may want to hurt him, either physically or emotionally, is fine by Jensen.  
  
Now that Jared’s reached some measure of peace and finally talked to Jensen about what he was going through they’ve grown incredibly closer. And not just as mates but as friends as well. Jensen had thought they were as close as two friends could possibly be. But he was wrong and is pleasantly surprised to find them growing closer and closer.  
  
Another awesome outcome of Jared accepting himself and all the changes he’s undergone is the acceptance of his body – even heavy with child, Jared isn’t as self-conscious as he once was. His new-found confidence is amazing and sexy as hell. Jensen will never admit it – doesn’t want Jared to feel bad about something that ultimately was beyond his control – but the distance between them the first five months they were mated, the way Jared would flinch or cringe at Jensen’s touch, hurt worse than anything Jensen had ever felt. But now he’s able to hold his mate whenever he wants, touch however he wants, gets to revel in the bond between them.  
  
XXX  
  
Jensen’s eyes open slowly, not sure what woke him up. Their bedroom is still dark and a glance at the clock on his side of the bed tells him that it’s just a little past two in the morning. He sits up and rubs one hand down his face, blinking a few times to try to get his blurry vision to focus. Something’s off but he can’t immediately place what it is.  
  
He reaches across the mattress, expecting to feel Jared’s sleep warm body but instead ends up touching cool, empty sheets.  
  
Well that explains what woke him up and that ‘off’ sensation he’d been feeling.  
  
Pushing himself up, Jensen leans over and grabs his boxer briefs off the floor and pulls them on before heading out of the bedroom in search of his mate. He finds Jared standing on the small balcony off the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest. The night air is a bit chilly and Jensen’s first instinct is to drag Jared inside before he gets sick.  
  
But knowing how his mate can be at times, Jensen doesn’t act on that first instinct. Instead, he leans against the doorframe, silently watching Jared, knowing damn-well that Jared knows he’s there. And he also knows that Jared will speak first. His mate can’t stand silence.  
  
Sure enough, after a few brief moments, Jared whispers, “Sorry. Didn’t mean to wake you.”  
  
“’s okay,” Jensen replies quietly. “You really didn’t.” Jared snorts a chuckle and shakes his head. “Really, Jay. I mean, I woke up and noticed that you weren’t there but you didn’t wake me.” He takes a few steps toward his mate, every instinct, every fiber he’s got, is pushing him to reach out and pull his mate into his arms. He just barely resists the urge. “’sides,” Jensen continues, “it wouldn’t matter if you did. I wouldn’t mind. ‘specially if you need somethin’.”  
  
“Nah,” Jared sighs. “Just. Couldn’t sleep I guess.” Jared’s tone is soft but also kind of flat and almost distracted.  
  
Unable to keep his instincts at bay anymore, Jensen closes the distance between them and wraps his arms around Jared’s waist, his hands resting on the swell of Jared’s stomach. Jared sighs again but leans back against Jensen’s chest, his head resting on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen presses a kiss to Jared’s temple and closes his eyes, losing himself for a moment in his pregnant mate’s familiar scent. He can’t lie and pretend that he’s not worried about Jared, even though he’s seemed a little more at peace for the last couple of weeks, since his epiphany regarding his new status.  
  
In Jensen’s eyes, Jared’s always been the bravest person he’s ever known. And that was even before he willingly let Jensen turn him just so they could be together. Jensen knows he never would have been brave enough to offer the same thing, no matter how much he loves Jared. Honestly, Jared’s way too good for him in his own opinion. But somehow he was the lucky son of a bitch that Jared chose, for whatever reason, and he thanks God for that every day.  
  
“I love you,” Jensen blurts out softly, so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn’t realize he’d opened his mouth until he heard his own voice.  
  
Jared chuckles softly and turns his head just slightly, his lips barely brushing Jensen’s jaw. “I love you, too, Jen,” he replies around a soft smile. “Not that ‘m complainin’ or anything but what brought that on?”  
  
“Nothin’ really,” Jensen mutters. “Just… thinkin’ how you deserve better than me. Thinkin’ ‘bout how you’ve always been the bravest person I know, even before takin’ the chance with the change.” Jensen nuzzles his nose through Jared’s hair. “You… God, Jay,” he breathes, carefully tightening his hold. “You were brave enough, strong enough, to completely change yourself to give us a chance to be together. And as much as I hate myself for it, ‘m not… I don’t think I would’a been brave enough to offer you the same thing.”  
  
Jared turns around in Jensen’s embrace, his head tilted to the side, his hands resting against Jensen’s chest. “It wasn’t me bein’ brave or strong or anything other than selfish,” Jared argues. “I couldn’t stand the thought of losin’ you to Danneel or anyone else.”  
  
“That’s not selfish, baby,” Jensen shakes his head. “You found a way for us to be together and _selflessly_ offered yourself as the one to be changed.”  
  
“Did I ever tell you that right after you popped your knot and for the following years ‘til I popped my own, I used to wish and pray to present as beta or omega?”  
  
“No,” Jensen shakes his head, “you never mentioned that.”  
  
“I always knew, deep down, that we were meant to be, Jensen,” Jared states simply. “Nature fucked up for some reason. I just found a way to correct the mistake,” he shrugs.  
  
“Yeah, but I didn’t even think to offer…”  
  
“I would’a turned that offer down,” Jared interrupts softly. “I… Like I said, I wanted so bad to be anything _but_ an alpha. Aside from loving you and wanting you, I specifically wanted you as my alpha.”  
  
“You’re amazing,” Jensen whispers, leaning forward enough to brush a kiss to Jared’s lips. “I came out here to check on you, to make sure that you’re okay. And you end up reassuring me over my stupidity.” He reaches up, one hand cupping Jared’s jaw, his thumb brushing over his cheekbone. Jared’s eyes flutter closed and he tilts his head into Jensen’s touch. “ _Are_ you okay?” Jensen asks quietly.  
  
“’m fine,” Jared whispers back. “Like I said, just couldn’t sleep.” His eyes reopen and he flashes Jensen a small smile. “Baby’s really active tonight,” he adds quietly.  
  
“Yeah?” Jensen asks, one hand already moving to cup the swell of Jared’s stomach. Jared hums in response and closes his eyes again. His brow furrows slightly and he gently grabs Jensen’s wrist, moving his hand a few inches to the right. At first, he doesn’t feel anything and he opens his mouth to tell Jared that but then he feels it, what feels like a small foot or hand or _something_ pressing against his palm. He’s been aware of their child for months – almost the beginning really – able to sense the life growing inside his mate. But this is the first time he’s actually _felt_ it move. “Jay,” he whispers breathlessly, reverently.  
  
Jared’s eyes flutter open slowly and he smiles at Jensen, so much love in those tip-tilted hazel eyes that it threatens to take Jensen’s breath away again. “Let’s go back to bed,” Jared breathes, leaning forward to brush a kiss to Jensen’s lips.  
  
Jensen nods and grabs Jared’s hand, their fingers lacing together as Jensen leads them back inside and down the hallway into their bedroom. They silently strip off what clothes they’d put back on and climb into bed, Jared curling up against Jensen’s side, his head on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen wraps his arms around Jared, keeping him as close as possible, one hand pressing against the swell of his stomach. He falls back to sleep with a smile, their child kicking his palm once more before settling down as well.  
  
XXX  
  
The next time that Jensen wakes up, it’s still early – he can see that the sun isn’t even all the way up through the curtains they forgot to close before they went to bed – but the reason for being awake is much more pleasurable than it was a few hours ago.  
  
Jared is a long line of heat against his side, his lips pressing against the underside of Jensen’s jaw as his long, slender fingers curl around Jensen’s suddenly very interested cock. Jared moans softly when he realizes that Jensen is awake, the sweet, fresh scent of his arousal sharp and thick in the humid air of their small bedroom.  
  
Although Jensen isn’t complaining, he is a little confused. “Jay?” he asks softly.  
  
Jared’s lips slide up over the hinge of his jaw, teeth scraping the sensitive skin beneath his ear. “Was dreamin’ about you,” Jared whispers, his tongue darting out to lick around the shell of Jensen’s ear. “Woke up hard and wet. Need you, Jen. Please?”  
  
“’course, baby,” Jensen murmurs.  
  
Jensen reaches out to pull Jared closer, to get his hands on warm, baby soft skin but before he makes contact, Jared wiggles away from him, his lips and tongue sliding down Jensen’s chest as he – sort of awkwardly – moves down the mattress. Any remaining, lingering traces of sleep flee quickly when Jared glances up at him, flashing him a sweet, angelic smile, then turns his head and swallows Jensen’s cock, taking nearly half of his length in one go.  
  
“Fuck,” Jensen gasps, his eyes squeezing closed, his back arching. “Jared…”  
  
Jared hums softly and lifts his head, tongue dragging up the underside of his shaft, cheeks hollowing as he sucks. Jensen forces his eyes to reopen and looks down his own body, lips parting on a harsh moan as he makes eye contact, Jared’s hazel eyes blown with lust and glittering in the early morning light streaming into the room. He shifts just slightly, getting into a more comfortable position – laying on his hip to keep his belly safe – and swallows Jensen down again, taking him in deeper. Jensen reaches down, shaky fingers carding through Jared’s sweat-damp hair, biting down on his bottom lip as Jared bobs his head, sucking and licking and taking him deeper and deeper on every downstroke. The swollen head of Jensen’s cock presses against the soft back of Jared’s throat and Jared swallows, nostrils flaring as he breathes heavily through his nose, eyes watering slightly, his gaze never wavering from Jensen’s.  
  
“God, baby,” Jensen breathes, reaches down with his other hand, sinking fingers of that hand into Jared’s hair as well. Jared moans, his eyes fluttering but not closing, and his scent thickens even more. As embarrassing as it is, he can already feel heat pooling low in his stomach, is already so close, just from a few minutes of Jared’s hot, sweet mouth on him.  
  
He flexes his fingers in Jared’s hair, tugging gently. “Jare,” he groans. “Gotta stop, sweetheart. Too close.”  
  
Jared pulls away, his chest heaving slightly, one hand curling around Jensen’s length to keep stroking him. “Do it, Jensen,” he rasps. “Want’chu to.”  
  
Jensen doesn’t possess the ability to hold back when Jared swallows him down again, taking him as deep as possible, moaning and humming, the tight trap of his velvety-soft throat fluttering around his cock-head. He groans, hips trembling as his orgasm hits – less powerful than if he was tied to Jared but still fucking fantastic. Jared pulls back so that he doesn’t choke, tip of Jensen’s cock on his tongue. Jared moans softly as he swallows everything Jensen has to give, lapping at the slit, making sure not to miss a drop, only pulling away when Jensen shudders, the light pressure of Jared’s tongue too much on his oversensitive flesh.  
  
“C’mere,” Jensen murmurs, sliding his hands out of Jared’s hair down to his shoulders. He helps Jared twist back around as best as he can – his limbs feel a little like over-cooked noodles so he’s not all that much help. Jared sighs happily and cuddles against him, his belly pressing against Jensen’s side, one leg treaded between both of Jensen’s. He can feel the hard line of Jared’s cock pressing against his hip but when he reaches for it, Jared shakes his head and pulls his hips back slightly. “What’s wrong?” Jensen asks, frowning slightly, worry quickly overtaking the lingering pleasure.  
  
“Nothin’,” Jared smiles, tracing the tips of his fingers across Jensen’s chest, the touch feather-light, almost ticklish.  
  
“Don’t you wanna…”  
  
“Yeah,” Jared cuts him off softly. “But I wanna wait. Gonna get you hard again then I’mma ride you.”  
  
Jensen’s cock twitches weakly but eagerly. Jared flashes him a grin, his dimples digging in deep. Jensen grabs the back of Jared’s neck and pulls him closer, their lips slotting together. He groans when his tongue sweeps into Jared’s mouth and he tastes himself on Jared’s tongue. He’s had his fair share of blow jobs in the past but this is the first time Jared’s done it for him. It easily surpasses every other experience by far.  
  
He slides his other hand over Jared’s hip then back, slipping over the firm, sinfully-sweet swell of Jared’s ass. Jared moans into the kiss, squirming slightly, pushing his hips back. Jensen takes the hint and slides his fingers down the cleft, growling low in his throat when he feels how wet his mate is. Jared pulls away with a gasp, kiss-bruised lips parted slightly, cheeks flushed the prettiest shade of pink, eyes glazed and lust-blown. For a moment all Jensen can do is stare up at his beautiful mate, his heart slamming against his ribs.  
  
“Jensen, please,” Jared whispers, hips tilting back even more.  
  
Jensen pulls Jared down into another kiss as he slides his fingers between the muscular globes of his ass. He teases the tips of two fingers around Jared’s rim then pushes them inside, all the way to the knuckle. Jared opens easily around the intrusion, inner muscles loosening as fresh slick pulses out of him. He spends a few long moments thrusting his fingers in and out, twisting and spreading them slightly, working Jared open even though he doesn’t really need the prep.  
  
Jared pulls back from the kiss again and drops his head, face buried in the crook of Jensen’s neck, mewling softly. Jensen’s already mostly hard again. Jared whines when Jensen pulls his fingers away, lifting his head up to look at Jensen, his eyes full of love and need.  
  
Jensen scoots back until he’s leaning against the headboard and gently grabs Jared’s hips when he pushes himself up onto his knees. Jared smiles softly, cheeks flushing a deeper pink as he throws one leg over Jensen’s thighs. He reaches back and grips the base of Jensen’s cock, their gazes locking as Jared sits back, his lips parting slightly as Jensen’s cock breaches him, not stopping until he’s buried to the hilt. Jared’s head falls back, his eyes fluttering closed, his chest heaving. Jensen’s fingers flex against Jared’s hips, thumbs brushing against the sharp cut of bone. They both moan softly when Jared starts to move, just slowly rocking back and forth.  
  
Jensen slides one hand up Jared’s back, tangles his fingers in the sweat-damp waves of his hair and pulls him into a wet, messy kiss. Jared keeps the pace slow, grinding down on Jensen’s cock. Jensen palms the side of Jared’s stomach, fingers brushing over the swell and Jared makes a soft, almost surprised noise in the back of his throat, pulling away from Jensen’s lips. Their eyes lock together and Jared smiles, slides his hand over Jensen’s, their fingers lacing together.  
  
The slow pace is the sweetest torture, the tight, wet heat clenching around him makes his head spin. He wants to flip Jared onto his stomach and mount him from behind, fuck him fast and hard, knot him quick and deep. But he doesn’t. He lets Jared keep the pace and rhythm, lets him keep control, just loses himself in the sensations of Jared all around him. He doesn’t know how long they’ve been at it – the sun is definitely a little higher in the sky now than when he woke up – but it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters except for Jared.  
  
There’s a sheen of sweat covering Jared’s entire body and his thighs are shaking. And the fingers he has laced with Jensen’s are as well. Jensen slowly slides his legs up, bent knees supporting Jared’s back. Jared leans back against Jensen’s thighs, his eyes fluttering closed as the angle changes and he picks up the pace. Jensen snaps his hips up as best as he can, his steadily swelling knot catching on Jared’s rim with every thrust. Jared grinds down harder, circling his hips, and groans.  
  
It doesn’t take long for Jensen’s knot to swell completely, locking them together. Jared cries out, his untouched cock twitching as he comes. The rhythmic clenching of his inner muscles milks Jensen’s cock and knot perfectly and he comes just a few seconds after his mate. Jared blinks his eyes open and licks his lips, sighing happily. Jensen slides his arms around Jared and gently pulls him forward so that he’s resting against Jensen’s chest. It’s not easy or entirely comfortable – Jared’s stomach is in the way – but neither of them bother to move.  
  
Jared’s fallen back to sleep by the time Jensen’s knot deflates enough to pull out. He smiles fondly and gently tips his mate onto the mattress. He curls up next to Jared and settles in to get some more sleep himself.  
  
XXX  
  
At forty weeks and two days, Jared goes into labor.  
  
Surprisingly enough, Jared is completely calm. Jensen however is a total wreck.  
  
Jared sits on the foot of their bed, one hand rubbing over the swell of his stomach, a soft, almost serene smile on his face while Jensen runs around the apartment like a crazy person. Once Jensen has everything they need, he leads Jared down to the car and breaks almost every traffic law there is to get him to the hospital. He growls and snarls at nurses and doctors and complete strangers. Jared shakes his head fondly and quietly tells Jensen to calm down.  
  
They get Jared into a room and all settled into a gown and a bed. His water broke at home and his contractions are only a few minutes apart. Jensen sits on the side of the bed and holds his hand, watching as the calm that Jared was feeling starts to shatter. The contractions are hitting him hard at this point and he’s been laboring for hours. But he’s still only halfway dilated. It’s like he got this far and his body sort of stalled out.  
  
Jensen does his best to keep it together once Jared starts to fall apart. He wipes his face and neck with a cool towel and feeds him ice chips, holds his hand and pets his hair. They try walking around the room to help speed things along but Jared only makes it around twice before he’s crying and begging Jensen to help him back into bed. But he also can’t get comfortable in the bed; his back hurts and his hips ache and the contractions are only two minutes apart and getting stronger and stronger.  
  
Jared cries and screams at Jensen, begging then demanding that he _get it out, get it out, GET IT OUT!!_ He swears that he’s never going to let Jensen touch him ever again. Jensen hopes he’s just saying that but he kinda actually believes it.  
  
Twelve hours of hard – but ultimately unproductive – labor finally sees Jared fully dilated. Jensen helps Jared sit forward in the bed and settles behind him, still holding his hand. The doctor is between Jared’s legs, urging him to push. Jared shifts his hips and tightens his hold on Jensen’s hand, his eyes squeezing closed as he bears down.  
  
“Good, Jared,” the doctor smiles when Jared slumps back against Jensen, his chest heaving as he pants. “Need another big one on the next contraction.”  
  
Jensen watches in awe as his mate keeps pushing when the doctor tells him to. He keeps going past the point of exhaustion, tears and sweat streaming down his face, his whole body shaking. Jensen closes his own eyes and tries to will his own strength into Jared when he screams as the baby’s head is finally pushed out. The doctor urges for one more big push. Jared is leaning heavily against Jensen and weakly shakes his head.  
  
“I can’t,” Jared whispers. “I… Oh God… No. I can’t. It’s too much.” The doctor tells him to rest through the next contraction and Jared turns his head against Jensen’s chest. “I can’t, Jen,” he repeats. “Please… I’m sorry…”  
  
Jensen would do anything in the world to take this pain away, to do more than support Jared’s weak, exhausted body. “Shh,” Jensen whispers, kissing Jared’s temple. “You’re doin’ so good, baby. You’re almost there…”  
  
“Jensen, _I can’t_ ,” Jared insists.  
  
“You can,” Jensen counters. “You’re the strongest, most amazing person I know.”  
  
“It hurts,” Jared admits weakly.  
  
“I know, sweetheart and I wish I could make it better.” He kisses the side of Jared’s lips. “But I know you can do it. You got this, Jay.”  
  
Jared lifts his head and their eyes lock together. Jensen distantly hears the doctor urging Jared to push. Jared inhales deeply and bears down, screaming as he gives one final, huge push. Jared collapses against Jensen’s chest and the room is quiet for a split-second then they hear the sound of their child crying for the first time. The doctor smiles and places the pink, wiggly little person on Jared’s chest.  
  
“Say hello to your daughter, gentlemen,” the doctor grins.  
  
Jared sobs. Jensen wraps his arms around his mate and daughter, tears streaming from his own eyes. The room fades away as do all the people in it as Jensen focuses on his family, the two most important things in his entire world. He is left in awe once again by the strength that Jared possesses; the strength to sacrifice everything so they can be together, the strength to settle into the changes he had to endure and the strength to give Jensen the best, most amazing gift imaginable.


End file.
